All's Well That Ends Well
by Rheda
Summary: Just one wrong thing while doing a Jutsu can certainly cause chaos. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Name:** All's Well That Ends Well

**By:** Rheda

**Type:** general/romance/adventure

**Pairings:** DeidaraXooc

Full Summary: Just one wrong thing while doing a Jutsu can certainly cause chaos. While Deidara was practicing a jutsu that Yasha was teaching him, it backfired... but not on him, Sasori, who was changed in a cute six year – human. Little Sasori, noticing the way they acted around each other and times, relises the two adults he decided to call is mom and dad were in love, only denying it.

--- ---

A/N This is something I came up with right before I fell asleep a couple of nights ago. Its finished on a paper already... I'm probably going to make another book to this if I ever finish it and if enough people like this story. This is probably slightly AU

Disclaimer: All characters (except the made-up) belong the Masashi Kishimoto. Plot for this story is MINE though...

**Chapter** 1

The bright flash of light – the chakra, in other words – hit him right in the chest. A gasp of ssurprise, then the red-head puppeteer fell the the ground. From what Deidara saw, he could have swore that his partner had shrunk. Taking a step closer towards the black and red lump on the ground of the living room, worry starting to boil inside him, he bit his lip lightly. The lump moved, a head poked through the opening of the Akatsuki cloak. Deidara gapped. No. way. He was in some serious trouble now!

Of course, it was Sasori, only a much, much younger version. Deidara decided about... six or seven. Two, brown eyes to large for his own good stared at the Master of Explosions with slight curiosity and fear. For a long moment, no one spoke. Then, Sasori spoke the silence.

"W-who are you?" he said softly.

Deidara walked closer to the chibified Sasori. Immediatly, the boy hid back under the cloak that was now to big for him, peaking through and opening between the buttons of the cloak. Deidara knelt down, only to stand back up quickly when the door opened. A gush of cold winter air came in, ruffling his long, golden hair. He looked towards the window, seeing the newest, somewhat, at least, member of the Akatsuki – Yasha(1)

She blinked, and a warm smile crossed her face. The chibified Sasori had revieled his head and was looking at the female with the some look he had given Deidara. Before he could hide back into the somewhat comforts of the black and red cloak, Yasha had scooped him up in her arms.

"Oh, your so cute!" she squealed. Obviously, she hadn't noticed it was Sasori. "Whats your name?"

Sasori took a moment to reply. "Uh... Sasori?" he muttered.

Yasha gave him a blank look. "Oh, Ok." she said, dropping him unceremoniously on the floor – not abusively... or whatever you might call it, though – and walked to Deidara, giving him a glare that demanded an answer. "What did you do to him, Deidara-sama?" she said.

"It was an accident!" Deidara replied, putting his hands in front of him in defense. "I was practicing the jutsu you told me about, and it backfired... but on Sasori." he grinned meekly, glancing at Sasori, who had stood back up, examining his clothes with wonder.

Yasha shook her head, white hair with raven black tips waving behind her. "Baka," she muttered. Deidara continued to grin meekly, putting a hand behind his head.

Sasori finally looked the two adults with his big brown eyes. "Are... are you to my parents? I cant remember anything..."

Deidara's eyes widened, while Yasha turned to the boy and glared at him. "Does it look like it? Of course not." she said sharply.

This triggered the already-there fear in Sasori, and, stumbling over the baggy clothes, ran from the living room and into Deidara's, hiding under the bed. He curled up, closing his eyes. He winced at the sound of footsteps entering the room. Opening an eyes, he looked from under the bed.

Yasha knelt down, holding a hand out to the chibified puppeteer. "Don't worry, come out. If you want... I could by your mother." she smiled forcefully. To tell truthfully, she never liked Sasori in the first placed. She found him very, very creepy... him and his puppets. So, saying this made her question her sanity.

Sasori hesitated, then slowly came out from under the bed, taking the womans hands. Yasha pulled him up, and Sasori clutched her arm tightly. Yasha looked at him, saying, "I'm Yasha. The gender-confused man over there is Deidara."

This comment made Deidara glare at them and cause Sasori to giggle. He sighed. This would definitely be a long, long day. Or... days. He didn't know when he'd be able to get Sasori backed to his regular self. And Leader... what would he say? He'd so be dead...

END of chapter 1

A/N Er, uh, odd... I know. I came up with this idea, shared it with my friend, and we began to write it down on paper. Now, I transfer this story on to the computer. This is the first chapter, as you can see, hope you like it.

1 Yasha is NOT my character. She's a made-up created by my friend, who is helping my with this story.


	2. Of Markers, Explosions, and a Diary

Name: All's Well that Ends Well

By: Rheda

Type: general/romance/adventure

Pairings: DeidaraXooc

Full Summary: Just one wrong thing while doing a Jutsu can certainly cause chaos. While Deidara was practicing a jutsu that Yasha was teaching him, it backfired... but not on him, Sasori, who was changed in a cute six year – human. Little Sasori, noticing the way they acted around each other and times, relises the two adults he decided to call is mom and dad were in love, only denying it.

--- ---

A/N Heres the second chapter. Only one review? Oh well, maybe more next time... My friends been bugging me to post this so... here it is. 

Excuse the grammar mistakes not only in this chapter(though I'll try a better job to check them. My spell check really annoys me some times...) but in the last one. Heres the second chapter...

--- ---

Sasori squinted his eyes, rolling over in the large bed and covering the covers over his head to block the mornings sunlight that made its way through the window. He whimpered slightly, unable to go back to sleep, then sat up. He immediatly regretted that. From being so used to the comfortable heat inside his blankets, the cold winter air that managed to get into the apartment of the three Akatsuki members made him shiver. He wrapped the blankets around him, looking around and taking in the surroundings.

It was oddly familiar, though Sasori was sure he never saw this place before. He new remember nothing of what had happened even minutes before he had first met the blond haired man, Deidara, and the White haired one – Yasha. So, he came to the conclusion he recognized this place because he saw it in the past. The room wasn't to big. There were two beds, one containing him, and the other containing the sleeping Deidara. On the other side of the room was a desk, on top of it containing an assortment of things Sasori couldn't name, and besides that, a dresser.

After a moment of thought, Sasori headed to the desk, searching through it until he found exactly was he wanted.

--- ---

When Deidara and Yasha woke, they found Sasori in the living room area with colorful sheets of paper scattered about, including several markers of different colors. Yasha, who seemed to be the most annoyed, gapped at Sasori; he had colored all over himself.

"Hello, Kaa-san, Tou-san." Sasori said cheerfully. He grinned at them, wondering why they were looking at him in shock.

"Sasori... you idiot, why did you color all over yourself? With permanent markers?" Yasha sighed. Sasori didn't respond. He ran a finger down his colored cheek and looked at his arms and hands. Yasha wen over to him, picking him up and taking him to the bathroom. It would take /forever/ to get these colors of, which was what angered her the most.

After giving Yasha had given him a nice long scrub down and a lecture not to use permanent markers unless someone allows you to, Sasori was free to go. The first thing he did was get the pictures he drew and then show them of to the people he had dubbed parents.

"I should teach you the art of explosions!" Deidara had stated cheerfully after he looked over the pictures Sasori drew. Yasha had sighed and put a hand over her face while Deidara led the red-headed boy outside and showed of what he called "art".

While Deidara made sure they were out of harm, he made little sculptors of whatever animal he chose, then it erupted into a small explosion(he didn't want to gather to much attention from elsewhere).

Sasori didn't find it very fascinating, seeing those well shaped clay sculptors go to waist. "Thats not art." he said, crossing his arms. "Art is supposed to last forever!"

Deidara pouted. "No, thats is not art!" he growled and he headed inside. He felt like he was arguing with to full grown Sasori. And he had thought he could change the chibified puppeteers thoughts. He plopped on the sofa and pouted.

"Cheer up, Deidara-sama." Yasha sat besides him, ruffling his feminine-like blonde hair. Deidara narrowed his eyes, but didn't look at her. Yasha smirked. "Your such a child," she stated before going to the kitchen to fix some breakfast.

---beholdtherandomlineofdoom---

The rest of the day, as well as the rest of the week, went by rather uneventful. One day, while Yasha and Deidara were sent out on a mission(Leader still didn't know about what happened to Sasori, and luckily, Sasori wasn't apart of the mission) the naughty little red-head boy had been looking through Yasha's things. He really just wanted to find some pictures that she drew, as she was a very good artist and writer. He liked to look at her pictures, here her tell him a story. It was all very interesting. But her diary caught his attention.

He looked around, making sure no one could see him. Tobi had come by earlier before Yasha and Deidara's mission, found out about Sasori, and begged them to let them baby-sit. Now, Tobi was in the living room doing... Tobi things. Anyways, back to Sasori, he plopped on Yasha's bed and flipped through the book.

One entry caught his eye. (Because Rheda isn't creative enough to think up a what the entry will consist of, then she wont put it.) Sasori found her girl-ish thoughts rather disturbing, but now he knew one thing. Yasha liked - or one could loved – Deidara.

---beholdtherandomlineofdoom---

A/N I hope that chapter was good. Its very short, but then again, I usually don't write long chapter unless I don't have any writer-block. I lost the paper that held a draft for this chapter, so... yeah.


End file.
